If I could hold you in my arms just one last time
by xLadyPendragon
Summary: Arthur/OC. Merlin. It's based from a roleplay me and my friend have. In this one, Arthur is not with Guinevere. These two secretly have a child they love deeply. Elizabelle, his girlfriend, his out on a mission and Arthur spends time with their daughter. Something happens that will change their lives, forever...


**Note; **I do not own the TV show Merlin. It belongs to its proper owners. I just own the idea of the fiction.

Basically, it's from a role play where Arthur meets a woman by the name of Elizabelle and falls in love with her. The idea of them having a child was only an idea I had because I just picture them doing that. The fiction is talking about Arthur having a father / daughter moment with his child and something else...

**If I could hold you in my arms just once in my life**

Not so long ago, on an ordinary day, the prince Arthur Pendragon was training his men. Meanwhile, there was a beautiful young woman by the name of Elizabelle Swan who was training near them. She wanted to become a Knight of Camelot. She loved her Kingdom with passion and devotion, just as much as Arthur did maybe more.

Suddenly, Elizabelle stumbled. The warrior saw her and caught her at time. He made sure she was alright because that's how caring he is. He saw her hiding a sword and asked her if she could handle the weapons. She said yes and then they had a duel. She, at the surprise of Arthur, won. They talked together, mostly talked about the knightly arts and got to know each other.

As time passed, they hung out together and fell in love.

The King Uther Pendragon approved of Elizabelle as a knight and as the lover of his son. Arthur and Elizabelle were officially dating.

Then one day, she went to Arthur and told him she was having his child. At first, he couldn't believe it, but agreed to keep the baby.

Exactly nine months later, Elizabelle gave birth to a beautiful girl by the name of Athena Pendragon.

That night, Arthur was sitting on his bed, holding the little being in his arms. He looked down at her and smiled softly. He loved his daughter with all his heart. She was his everything. The only thing he wanted was her to be happy. Arthur knew he couldn't be with her all the time, but he wanted her to know that he was there for her and he loved her. He was happy, but he was also sad at the same time. Arthur knew he had to take care of his Kingdom. He knew that he and Elizabelle could die anytime. He didn't want his baby to live without parents. He himself lost his mother when she gave birth to him. Arthur didn't want his own daughter to feel the pain of losing her parents. He held her close to him and kissed her forehead.

''Your mother and father love you. You have no idea how much we love you.''

The little baby looked up at him with big blue eyes, those of her father. Arthur smiled at her and stroked her cheek.

''You mean everything to us. I hope you know that. We'd do everything for you. No matter what it is we'd do it.''

Athena smiled a cute baby smile and cooed happily. Arthur took her hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

''My baby. My precious little baby.'' He said smiling, stroking her hand softly.

The baby looked at him, smiling. Arthur rocked her gently. The girl stared up at him. He tickled her and she giggled. The prince smiled brightly. He loved to see her happy. He wanted this moment to last forever. Athena snuggled into Arthur's chest, looked up at him, feeling safe, loved and happy. The future King stroked her cheek softly, looking down at her, rocking her gently.

''You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't know what I'd do if any harm comes to you.''

Athena held out a hand and tried to touch his face. Arthur pulled her up and she put her small hand on his cheek. The young father smiled at his daughter, stroked his nose on hers and kissed her nose. She giggled happily.

Indeed, the young soul was happy. She knew her father loved her and cared about her more than anything else in the world. Arthur laid on his bed and laid Athena on his chest. The girl snuggled into him. He smiled and stroked her hair softly. She started to fall asleep. The prince hummed softly. His daughter drifted into a peaceful sleep. The young man watched the baby. He felt happy and whole like nothing else mattered but her. Suddenly, in the corridors of the castle, footsteps were heard. They were coming towards Arthur's chambers... Who could be the owner of these footsteps?

A shadow was lurking the prince and his daughter.

''Arthur!'' thundered a voice that we knew only too well.

The young prince jumped, sat up and looked up at who called him. The newborn jumped awake and looked around worried.

''Father!''

''What are you doing ? !'' growled the King.

''Just...'' trailed off Arthur, biting his lip, not wanting to put in danger his flesh and blood, his daughter.

''Just what?'' said Uther impatient, raising an eyebrow.

''Just taking care of my daughter...'' admitted the young Pendragon.

The innocent child looked up at her grandfather. She didn't know what was going on. She was too young to understand.

''Your _daughter_?! Since when do you have a daughter?!'' said the King, furious.

He never gave his approval on Arthur and Elizabelle having a child. He never knew Arthur got the woman knight pregnant.

''Three days ago...'' whispered the future King.

Uther tried his best to control his wrath. He frowned deeply and stared at the Pendragons before him.

Arthur looked up at his father. He prepared himself to the worse. He didn't want to lose his daughter.

''Your child...'' began Uther, glancing at the poor baby.

Arthur was trembling. He tried to control himself. He was trying to be strong for his daughter.

The King glanced back at his son.

''She's executed. Tomorrow at the dawn.'' He didn't mean it. It was the wrath that pushed him to say something as cruel as that.

''But... Father! You don't mean it!''

Uther didn't say anything and left the room.

Arthur fell silent, a shocked and pained expression on his face. He felt a deep, painful and unbearable pain in his being. It was as if he lost a part of his soul. He felt as if he was falling apart. All that he was living for was going to die tomorrow at the dawn. He was shattered. He couldn't believe that his own father ordered that his daughter to be executed. His heart was broken, his soul was broken and his spirit left him. All he could do was hold his baby just one last time in his life and allow her to be with him for the last time. He didn't want to leave her. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with her. Just at the thought of losing Athena and the intensity of the pain he felt, tears slowly streamed on his cheeks. Arthur couldn't hold back his pain anymore. It was too much for him. He was alone in his chambers. Good. He didn't want to cry in front of everyone and feel like a coward.

Morgana was standing near his door, smirking. She loved to see her half-brother suffer.

''_His daughter dead, he is weak. How wonderful.''_

She turned around and left into the night with an evil grin on her face.

Merlin heard sobs coming from Arthur's chambers and knocked on the door.

''Who is it?'' asked Arthur between sobs.

''Merlin.''

''Come in.''

The warlock walked in and when his gaze met the one of Arthur, his face saddened.

''Arthur?''

''Yes?'' he replied, looking down at the innocent child.

''What's wrong?''

''My father discovered about Athena and... She's going to be executed tomorrow at the dawn...''

''I am... so sorry...''

''It's not your fault, Merlin.''

''I know, but still...''

''Don't worry about it.''

The magician sighed and shook his head.

''Arthur happy, I am happy. Arthur not happy, I am not happy. I just can't help it.''

The young man smiled sadly. ''I appreciate your concern. You are a true friend. Thank you.''

Merlin nodded and smiled softly.

''I just want what's best for you.''

''You have a day off tomorrow.''

''Alright...''

''What?''

''I just don't understand why...''

''I want to be left with my mourning.''

''Arthur. Don't say that. We can save her. We can do it. It's not an already lost battle. I'll do whatever it takes to save her.''

Arthur shook his head.

''Leave me alone.''

''But—''

''I said leave me alone!'' yelled Arthur, throwing an object at Merlin.

''Alright.'' he said, walking out.

He looked down at the baby.

''Before you leave... I want you to know that... you are loved. You've always been. You won't be forgotten.''

She looked up at him, confusion and fear in her eyes.

Arthur stroked her cheek and placed a kiss on her forehead, trying to calm her.

''Shhh... You'll be alright...''

She looked up at him.

In his voice we could tell he was suffering in the most painful way ever.

''I... I love... you... So much...''

She wanted to say ''I love you, too, daddy.''

Arthur didn't eat with his family tonight. He just wanted to be with Athena.

The prince couldn't help but feel angry. He knew he vowed to have a pure heart, but he couldn't help but feel like that towards his father.

He looked outside. In a couple of hours it'd be the dawn. He felt himself filled with sadness, a terrible sadness. He fought back his tears and held Athena closer to him. He held on to these hours spent with her alive.

He didn't get any sleep. He couldn't. He looked outside and people were already coming to watch the scene.

Arthur recurrently got ready and walked outside beside his father.

''This child...'' began the King.

Arthur lowed his head down sadly, not wanting to watch the scene. The baby looked around, scared. She started to cry, wanting her father.

''...is executed.''

A guard held the baby and another one grabbed a dagger.

Merlin who was with the people in the crowd tried to stop the guards with his magic, but everything happened so fast.

''No!'' yelled Arthur, running down the stairs, passing the guards. They tried to stop him.

''She's my daughter! I can't let her die!''

''The King ordered us to stay in place.'' replied a guard, neutral tone in the voice.

''Don't you understand?! It's my daughter out there and he's about to kill her!''

The guards kept trying to stop him. Arthur got mad, punched his own guards and ran over to the central place. Other guards tried to stop him. Arthur looked at his crying, scared and helpless daughter. He couldn't let her die. He struggled, trying to get out of their grips.

Uther lift his hand, giving the order to execute the child. The guard who had the dagger stabbed the innocent newborn, silencing her cries. As the prince saw his own daughter die, tears ran down his face.

''No!'' he cried out as a pain brought him to his knees.

One guard gave him the limp and motionless body of the baby. Arthur looked down at her, crying.

''My baby... My little one... My everything... Gone...'' he whispered.

Uther walked silently behind Arthur.

''I'm sorry...''

''Go away!''

''Arthur...''

''You just killed what meant the most to me, what kept me alive... I can understand that wrath pushed you to say something like that, but I thought you'd take back your words! It's cruel, father! So cruel!''

''I...''

''I hate you!'' Arthur yelled, crying. He stormed off over to the castle. He didn't mean to say it or did he?

Uther looked down, sighing. Arthur was right. He could have taken back his words.

Elizabelle came back with the Knights of Camelot from her quest and saw Arthur running away. She frowned, wondering what happened.

Merlin saw the woman knight and bit his lips. He walked over to her.

''Merlin.''

''Elizabelle.''

''I saw Arthur running away.'' she said, glancing at the castle. ''Something happened?''

''Yes...''

''What is it?''

Merlin explained everything to her, trying not to cry himself. Her face darkened and saddened. She went over to Arthur's chambers.

''Arthur!''

The broken soul jumped shakily and looked up at her.

''I heard what happened.''

Arthur remained silent, expecting the worse. At his surprise, she sat beside him and put her hand on his cheek. He looked up at her.

''I am not mad at you.''

''You are not?''

''Of course not. But at your father, I am.''

He sighed and leaned his forehead on hers. He closed his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. She could feel he needed to cry his pain. She held him and let him cry. Just being there for him was the least she could do. Arthur took the advantage to cry everything he held inside that hurt him. He had been strong for so many years now. It was time to let go. He cried himself to sleep. She stroked his hair and placed a soft kiss on his head. She also cried her pain. She knew Arthur was a good man and he didn't mean what happened. She knew they'd survive them. Athena and Uther wouldn't be the end of them.


End file.
